


Glorious

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will probably end up a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious

“You realize that you can not fix me?”  
“I wasn't tempted to try.”  
“Really?”  
“Why should I?” She sipped her drink, “I like you as you are Severus, tempestuous and Byronic, plus you fuck like the devil.” She winked, “And you are a more than adequate colleague.”  
He stared at her for a long moment thinking; she was perfect. Oh if he had been seeking a wife she would be to the bottom of his list, competent brewer she maybe, head strong and reckless she would hold her husband's bullocks in a vice grip.  
But as a lover? Glorious.


End file.
